Veeshan's Peak
Notes *Entrance in Jarsath Wastes is at Access There is no longer an access requirement to enter. Walkthrough First, if your doing the raid, get the quest from Snyr'dok so you can take out Trakanon later. Then start heading to the Abysmal Chasm. As soon as you enter a firedrake sentry and 3-4 frenzied racnor will come after you and your raid. Once you clear them clear the rest of the trash mobs in the area so your raid isn't attacked later during the raid. after that go left from the where the drake attacked and move on to kill Kluzen the Protector. After you kill him go through the tunnel and kill Nexona be careful not to go in the water, it will hurt you after a few seconds. Go back and go up the bridge and follow the path to the next boss be careful when going across the second bridge, meteors will try to hit the raid and it will effect those who are hit with Falling Lava. it does moderate damage to the one affected with it. To the left there is a staircase going down to Elder Ekron. Once killed, go back up and through the tunnel and enter the Athenaeum of the Scale. Clear all the trash mobs before solving the puzzle to kill Druushk. Now have 2 people go to either side of the room, both flip the first lever. Now go kill Druushk. After you killed him go to his spawning room and teleport out. Go down the tunnel with draconian sentilels in it. Continue down until you reach Taskmaster Nichok. If you want to be able to mend your gear go to the left and talk with Nixvisss and he will ask you to kill the next few bosses. Now go to the right and collect a machine key, anyone in the raid can get on of these. You will need it for the Silverwing fight later. go to the left and go up the path. Then get everyone on the elevator and pres the button. It is a box with an glowing orange symbol on it. Now go kill Milyex Vioren. he has an enslaved engineer with him. Go to the left. There are two basses in that direction Qunard Ashenclaw and Hoshkar. To start the Ashenclaw fight go to opposite side of the room and click on the hive. Kill the wasps then kill Ashenclaw. Head down the path to Hoshkar. There is a rock floating in the lava, when it comes by to you jump on it then to the platform Hoshkar is on. Then do the same on the way out. Go back to the fork and take the other path to Xygoz. Target and attack him to trigger the fight. Use the teleporter to get back to the Chasm. Now go the path you have not yet taken and kill Travanro the Skygazer. Then continue and step on the portal. Reprogram all of the turrets and kill Silverwing. Continue through a tunnel and past the teleporter to kill Shade of Khala Dar and Phara Dar. Now go back to start of the however you would like and talk to Snyr'dok again. Do the turn in and he will offer you to take you to Trakanon's Lair. One there climb the stairs and kill Trakanon. Loot the trophy from his body. Zone maps *Veeshan's Peak - Entrance / 3rd Wing (1) *Veeshan's Peak - 1st Wing *Veeshan's Peak - Lower 2nd Wing *Veeshan's Peak - Upper 2nd Wing *Veeshan's Peak - 3rd Wing (2)